Guardian Angels
by princessharmony23
Summary: When Jasmine Sandersons life crumbled around her, her brother, Gary offers her a hand to hold. Living with a group of rebels is tough. GhostxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I hope you all like my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**

Third Person

Georgia, United States of America

Sara and Thomas Sanderson were a normal married couple. They enjoyed life with each other. They especially enjoyed their neighborhood in Georgia. Raising their son was easy. Gary, was special he was so innocent and naive. Their daughter, Jasmine however, was not the case. Jasmine was a genius with computers, she was often expelled for hacking into the school's site to change a thing or two.

Gary was now far from them in England training with this Task Force. Jasmine, was in a military school.

On the eve of February 26, they decided to go out. Jasmine was babysitting the neighbor so she was occupied for a few hours.

They had a night full of dancing and laughing. On their way home, they were unfortunately drove off the road by a drunk driver.

When the call was given to the Sanderson's only daughter there was much screaming.

Jasmine refused to believe it, her parents weren't dead. No, they were simply running late. She jogged up the stairs to her bedroom locking the door, while the knocking of her distraught neighbors was forgotten.

The next day. Jasmine had woken up to puffy eyes and a slightly swollen face. She begrudgingly went to the bathroom to take a shower to prepare herself for a day full of crap.

After some time...

She had waited all day to avoid one call she had to make. The call that would destroy someone's life. The life of her older brother.

She picked up the cordless phone and slowly dialed the numbers to the military base.

"Hello." A sullen British voice greeted.

"Hi," She said quietly, "Is there a," she looked to the piece of paper with Gary's CO's name, "John Mactavish" She finished.

"Yeah just wait a sec." The man had sudden fear in his voice as she listened to the rustling of the wind.

"'Ello." A loud Scottish lilt was heard in the man's voice

"Hello Mr. Mactavish, may I please speak to Gary Sanderson." She said confidently.

"Roach!" He yelled away from the phone. Footsteps came closer until he picked up the phone from Mactavish.

"Hello." And with just one word, Gary made me melt.

"Gary." I said through sobs.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" He asked in a state of shock.

"It's mom and dad. They're gone." It was the first time I said those words to myself.

"What?" He croaked out.

"Drunk hit them off the road" I wiped my rapidly dripping nose.

His military instincts must have kicked in because he was soon asking questions. After a while he finally asked me, "Who are you staying with?" He asked me his usually happy voice now a monotone.

"At the house by myself." I answered.

"Can I call you back. I need to deal with some things over here." He said once more in a dull single tone.

"Bye." I said to the air as I hung up the phone and walked away.

Somewhere in England...

Gary "Roach" Sanderson was normally a happy person. He tried his best not to get involved in meaningless arguments. However he was also optimistic, a strange, new perspective for most in the 141.

Roach, was clearly upset today, as discovered by teammates.

After the phone call, he marched out of Mactavish's office and went to his best friend.

Many would say Ghost was the complete opposite of Roach. While Roach was always looking on the bright side, Ghost would think of everything that could go wrong.

When Roach brought forth his dilemma to the always listening Ghost he commented, " Just ask Mactavish if she could live on base. Those houses have been empty forever."

Roach stared at Ghost for a few seconds, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"And when aren't I?" Ghost casually joked.

The two men then steadily jogged to their CO's office.

They calmly knocked on the door waiting for the Captain to answer.

"Come in." He called out.

Mactavish was a large man standing at 190.5 centimeters and weighting in at 100 kilograms. His ice blue eyes locked onto Roach's hazel eyes.

"Captain, I was wondering about on base housing." Roach asked calmly.

"You want to apply?" The wise Scottish asked.

"Yes." He answered with a gulp.

"Then go to the housing office and fill all the paperwork," he laid his hand on Roach's shoulder and said, "good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the overwhelming response, I will continue. Hope you'll all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Call Of Duty**

Third Person

Somewhere in England...

"Just sign here and here and you're all set." The motherly woman said cheerfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Huff for all the help." Roach said his brown hair fell to his eye.

"It was no trouble." She said as Roach left the cold room.

He walked towards the end of the base where a small row of houses resided.

He walked up to the first home. It was beautiful, brick walls that contrasted with the gray sky.

He looked at his surroundings, noticing no one was around he silently jogged up the steps and opened the door.

To his surprise it was open. A family room to his right, a kitchen to his left, and in front was a grand staircase. He walked upstairs after taking off his combat boots. A door was open and he peered in.

A plain white room with a full bed, nightstand, and dresser.

He walked around the cold room soon finding two doors. One opened into a closet, the other a full bathroom.

He went downstairs shaking his head, he was acting like a girl. But he couldn't even act like a boy either.

Gary 'Roach' Sanderson was now a man.

Georgia, United States

When Gary called after a few days, things seemed to be brighter. She was going to be moving into a base full of warriors.

She started to prepare. Packing up a two story house in three days was tough. But, keeping to her tight schedule, she found packing to be soothing.

Although, there were some times she would come across a stray picture of her now broken family, she overlooked into her bright future with the Task Force 141.

A day before her departure, her airline ticket arrived. Cambridgeshire was her destination. She sighed as she walked up the long driveway, back into the house.

As she opened the door she notice the house was colder, as if she could slice the tension in the air with a knife. Jasmine thought nothing of it as she climbed the stairs.

Somewhere in England...

Simon 'Ghost' Riley was not the most talkative person. He enjoyed to be in the background, which was kind of tough since his skull marked balaclava called for attention.

When one of his best friends, Roach, came to him asking for help he came up with a possible solution.

Ghost also liked to feel helpful.

So when March came around, Roach and surprisingly Soap, were nervous. When it was 1300 hours they immediately walked off to where the base's Humvee was located.

With the CO gone, Ghost took control of the small ragtag team of the so called "best hand picked warriors on the planet."

After seemingly endless hours of drills and obstacle courses, Soap and Roach came back.

And amongst their midst was a pretty blonde girl.

When they stepped out of the overly accessorized jeep, his heartbeat increased. He then shook his head. This girl was Roach's kid sister.

The members of the 141 were gossiping like old hens about her sudden appearance.

"You are released men." Ghost commanded, the team scrambled off towards the mess hall.

He then walked casually to his CO.

"Hello." He greeted the teenager.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" She asked bluntly.

Roach was in shock before he said, " Jas that's not polite."

"It's alright." He stated with a chuckle.

She studied him for a few seconds, "From what my brother told me I'm going to assume you're Ghost." She said in an uninterested voice.

"You're correct." He said.

"I always am." She smirked as Roach led her away.

Soap slapped his back, "She got you good mate."

"It'll never happen again." He muttered to himself.

"It's funny how you two don't like each other, seeing as you have a lot in common." Soap continued.

"We do?" Ghost's head popped up.

"Yeah she's a whiz on computers. A little anti-social though." He commented.

"Yeah we have a ot in common." He quietly added while looking at her curiosly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers. You guys are the ones inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Modern Warfare 2**

Cambridgeshire, England...

Although a month had passed since Jasmine moved on base, she was not settled in.

Due to the 0% of population on the base, there was no school. But, Gary wouldn't have that.

"I am your legal guardian, and it's my duty to make sure you're getting an education." He lectured her. She couldn't take him seriously, his brown hair falling into his hazel eyes, had her laughing silently through the scolding.

So today she found herself in Soap's office with Ghost learning about the government.

"So you see, the democracy depends on the common folk." He said, never looking at her.

Ghost never looks at her, but does she want him to? She pondered to herself.

"Jasmine pay attention." He reprimanded her.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Class is over for today seeing as you're not paying full attention." Ghost calmly stated before leaving.

She sat in John's office before the door opened. Her heart sped up as the hope of it being Ghost rose. And quickly fell when she heard the loud chuckles.

"Why so red?" Her friend asked.

"The same reason you're so tall. Genetics." She sarcastically answered.

"I think you were hoping it was someone else" He said before sitting down.

"What is it Soap?" Jasmine asked.

"Why so touchy, besides it's my office." He answered.

"Sorry, just really distracted with something."She replied.

"Or someone." The lighter voice commented.

"What do you want Gary?" She asked exasperatedly.

His face was angry, until masked by his usual cheeriness. "I told you a thousand times, it's Roach." He whined.

"Roach stop acting like a baby." Surprisingly it wasn't Mactavish stating this.

Ghost silently walked past the surprised Roach and sat himself next to Jasmine.

"Shepard wants to call a meeting." Ghost said to the CO.

"I'll be there in a moment,now go tell the others." Mactavish responded.

The captain and lieutenant left the room giving Jasmine and Roach a minute.

Jasmine stood up and walked to Gary. With her 5''3 height she was a dwarf to Gary's 6''0.

"Wear this," She commanded as she pinned a star onto his jacket. "it's a mini video camera attached to it so I could see and hear everything you do."

He shook his head, "Only you Jas."

"Go." With that one word, Roach left the room.

Meeting Room...

"The Russians have stolen the American's ACS module." Shepard stated bringing up pictures of the missing ACS.

"And I want Mactavish and Sanderson to get it." He finished.

"What!" Roach and Ghost shouted.

"Why not send Ghost he's better at sneaking past things." Roach whined.

"You need to prove yourself to this team!" Shepard yelled.

The two team mates sat down defeated in their cause.

"When do we leave?" Mactavish asked.

"Tonight. Meeting adjourned." Shepard left the room leaving the men in a state of shock.

"Prepare yourself Roach." Soap said to Gary as he left.

Gary walked to his new home where Jasmine was most likely worrying.

When he opened the door he did not expect a slap to the face.

"Why'd you do that for?" He said rubbing his red cheek.

"You're an idiot." She marched off into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

"God, I didn't do anything." He said to himself.

The doorbell rang, "Jeez, I don't get a break now do I?" He asked himself as he answered it.

"Ghost what are you doing here?" Roach asked the masked man.

"Mactavish wants to see you so he sent me here to babysit her." Ghost answered.

"Give me a minute." He said as Ghost entered the boring domicile.

Roach ran up and downstairs in record time.

"Take care of her with your life or else I'll take yours." Roach threatened before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I seriously love my readers. Thank you for the comments. I hope this exceeds your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Modern Warfare 2.**

Cambridgeshire, England...

Ghost did not know what to do. He was twiddling his thumbs in the family room of the Sanderson home while the young girl of his dreams was doing god knows what upstairs.

Knowing she was only a few steps away made his face slightly blush. Ghost then took off his beloved red tinted sunglasses and skull balaclava. He set them in his lap, and looked to see if anyone was looking before remembering where he was.

He then set his possessions on the lone couch and looked around for a bathroom. Finally reaching his destination he looked in the mirror.

Fiery red locks and blue eyes looked back at him, along with the numerous amounts of scars from his days in the S.A.S and 141.

He finger combed through his hair before giving up and heading upstairs.

He treaded carefully and after calming his nerves, knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jasmine yelled through the door.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. She was reading a manual, and not just any manual, a laptop manual.

"You wanna go out for pizza?" He asked her indifferently.

"Sure. Let me just get my shoes." She replied and sat up tossing her laptop manual aside.

Ghost walked down the steps before the teen and opened the front door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and his heart beat faster.

Together they walked through the cold night to the jeep.

"Ladies first." He opened the vehicle door for her as she steadily climbed in.

They drove out of the base and things were awkward for a while. Jasmine decided to break the silence by asking Ghost, "Why'd you take your mask off?"

"Oh, I really don't know. Feels weird though." He answered somewhat embarrassed.

"How do you think Roach and Mactavish are doing?" She threw out another question.

"I bet they're just about freezing." He chuckled.

Tian Shan Range, Kazakhstan...

They were sitting on the cliff side staring out over the gorge. Mactavish threw his smoked cigar into the deep abyss.

"Break's over Roach, let's go." He stood up carefully and edged across the wall. Overhead, a Russian MiG took off.

"Stay here and spot me wait for my go." Mactavish took out his icepicks, and moved his equipment a bit before digging the picks into the ice.

After a few seconds Mactavish said," Alright the ice is good, follow me."

Together they climbed the cliff. A few minutes in, another MiG flew over us almost knocking the CO off the cliff. Pieces of ice falling on his covered head.

After settling himself they made it to the top. The captain looked around, making sure nobody saw the pair.

"Good luck mate. I'll see you on the far the side." The captain jumped and grunted the landing.

Mactavish waved at Roach to follow. Roach took a few steps back and ran.

When he landed everything seemed all right until he tried to get back up. He started to slip he finally used his left icepick to hang onto the cliff edge.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" The familiar Scottish voice shouted.

_Yeah like I would let go_...Roach thought cynically.

His icepick slipped and he felt himself airborne for a moment before a sharp pain in his wrist showed that Mactavish came to the rescue.

John looked at Gary for a brief second and swung his arm up. Roach quickly grabbed onto the ice with his right icepick before going ahead of the captain.

When done climbing, Roach pulled out his silenced ACR with the new heartbeat sensor. He jumped on top of the path awaiting his new orders.

"Roach check your heartbeat sensor." Roach looked slightly down on the tilted screen.

"The blue dot is me, any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots." They crouched steadily walking along the path. Gary heard two beeps, and white dots appeared on the sensor.

Together they silently moved until the targets were in sight.

"Roach these muppets have no idea we're here. Let's take this nice and slow." Mactavish aimed his gun at the man on the right.

"On three...one...two...three." Two quick bullets and the guards were dead.

"Nicely done." The CO congratulated Roach.

They walked slowly always checking their surroundings. A lifetime later, another set of guards came into view.

"Same plan," Mactavish stated and looked to Roach for confirmation, "on three." The captain repeated the digits and pulled the trigger.

"Good job." He stated and walked away.

The two split up. Mactavish going to provide sniper support from the ridge, Sanderson to infiltrate the enemy base.

After seconds of listening to his breath Roach spotted a guard. "He's mine." John said over the mic and quickly shot the lone target.

Roach let Mactavish cover him as he sneaked onto the base.

A few seconds went by with silence, "All right I've tapped into their comms. Head southeast and plant your C4 at the fueling station. We may need to go to 'Plan B' if things go south."

Roach silently chuckled at the captains comments.

"There's a truck coming stay out of sight!" Mactavish shouted into the mic.

Roach's heartbeat steadily rose at the thought of being caught, but kept walking.

"Roach, the fueling station is at the northeast corner of the runway."

Roach looked around and saw the truck once more. He started to go prone but thought of the vulnerability it would put him in. So he continued his usual crouched walk.

"You found it." The captain stated and surprisingly added, "No kills. No alerts. Impressive, Roach"

Roach slightly flushed at the appraisal and grinned to himself.

"I'm picking up more radio traffic about the satellite. Standby. Got it. Sounds like the satellite's in the far hangar. Race you there. Oscar Mike. Out."

Roach then started to jog at towards the hangar, where Mactavish was probably already at.

When he finally made it his assumption was right. "Took the scenic route, eh? Lets go."

Mactavish opened the door and creeped in he ran towards an unsuspecting guard in which he wrestled him to the ground and knifed him.

_Drama king..._ Roach thought.

They walked over the dead body where Mactavish headed to the satellite and instructed Roach to look for the ACS module upstairs.

He prodded around upstairs before finding it on a computer desk.

_I hope they didn't crack into it yet._

He picked it up with gentle hands when he heard the hangar doors open and froze.

"We know you are in there, surrender now or your comrade dies! Put your hands in the air and surrender to us or your comrade dies!"

_See, Roach knew this was bound to happen and he always tried to prepare himself for this but now he's all choked up._

He eventually led himself to a pile of stacked boxes, "Very well, we'll give you five seconds to comply!"

"Roach," he hears almost instantly, "go to Plan B." The calm voice of his CO reminded him of the situation he was in. He slowly pulled out the detonator.

"Five...four...three...two...one!"He pushed the trigger and the sound of the explosion stunned the hostiles enough for Roach to pull out his gun and aim.

When all of them were down, Roach jumped off the stairs to a small corner with Mactavish.

"Use the MiGs for cover and cross the tarmac to the east." Mactavish reminded Roach. He nodded to show he understood.

Mactavish threw a single frag grenade and they made a run for it.

They hid behind some concrete divider when the MiG they were going to use exploded. When it did, Roach ran to the east like there was no tomorrow.

"Snowmobiles, take em out." Mactavish instructed and ran for the exploding cars.

Together they provided covering fire for when the other made a run for it. They reached the end of the road and jumped.

Behind were a few guards hoping to get a lucky shot. Unfortunately, they were taken out.

"Use the snowmobiles." Mactavish rushed out. The captain took one out with his own ice picks.

"Roach take that snowmobile! Lets get the hell out of here!"

"The extraction point is 2,300 meters away Roach." Mactavish said.

Gary had never drove a snowmobile in his life which led to a lot of him hitting trees, but he got the hang of it sort of.

"Kilo Six-One, the primary exile point is compromised! We're en route to the backup LZ using enemy transport! Meet us there! Over!" Mactavish shouted.

"Bravo Six, this is Kilo Six-One, roger that, out." The pilot responded.

"More tangos to the rear! Just outrun them! Go! Go!" He shouted once more.

They were so many tangos Roach started to shoot at them with his G18.

"Bravo Six, we're at bingo fuel. What's your status, over?" The pilot asked

"Kilo Six-One, we're taking heavy fire but we're almost there! Standby!" Mactavish answered.

They came across a large gap and they jumped it narrowly missing some trees.

"There's the chopper! Let's go!" Mactavish shouted again.

"Bravo Six we have you on visual. Get your ass on board! We're running on fumes here!" The pilot spotted them.

"Okay, they got the ACS! We're outta here!" The crew chief said.

**Thanks to Call of Duty Wikia. They provided me with truckloads of info on the Modern Warfare series.**


	5. Sorry AN

Okay So you're probably thinking, what is this? Or you were thinking, ooohhh an update. Well yeah as you can see this isn't an update.

I know I've been a bad authoress but it's high time to put my ass in gear.

Over the summer break I hope to revise all chapters of each and every one of my works. And if I have time, possibly post an update.

To me, this will be my summer project that I hope to finish before going back to school.

Even though you all probably hate me, I love you all!


End file.
